wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The MTADP Tracks Jelly Bowl
Just a crazy little thing in the spirit of NORAD tracking Santa. Happy whatever, if any, holiday you celebrate! -Matau Chapter Only It was the depth of winter. From the Kingdom of the Sea to the Rainforest Kingdom, dragons were preparing for another freezing night. A diplomatic arena in which nations could peaceably solve disputes had been constructed. The NightWings had gained their sovereignty and had chosen a Triumvirate composed of Morrowseer, Fierceteeth, and Fatespeaker. The Sky Kingdom had restored Scarlet to the throne after no less than three civil wars. The Sand Kingdom had established a diarchy, with Blister handling foreign affairs and Blaze internal laws. The world was beginning to heal itself from the wounds the war had inflicted. Perhaps most important of all, every nation had contributed elite soldiers for a united army, and this army was placed under command of the diplomatic organization. It was named the MTADP, or the Multi-Tribe Alliance for the Defense of Pyrrhia. Its purpose was to protect the world against severe threats, such as organized scavenger attacks and rogue queens. It also would intervene in any budding military conflicts to stop the fighting. So it should come as no surprise when a young SandWing soldier, looking at the new “Radio Detection and Ranging” unit devised by a NightWing and his father, saw a huge bulge coming from the farthest-north region of the Ice Kingdom, was rather alarmed. She immediately notified her superiors, who ordered all available SkyWings scrambled to the location. As the expert fliers approached the target, they were completely nonplussed. “Ho ho ho!” the thing yelled far too loudly to be compliant with the known laws of acoustics. The SkyWings flew to the being. It was an IceWing. He sat on a sled with a ridiculously large pile of boxes in a gigantic bag behind him. Strangely, he wasn’t even moving his wings, and yet the sled was flying. He waved to the elite SkyWings. They approached him. “Name and business, please,” the head of the platoon ordered. The IceWing said jovially, “My name is Jelly Bowl, and I’m here to deliver presents to the dragons and dragonets!” The lead SkyWing raised an eyebrow. “Another phildraconistic lunatic? We already have way too many of them.” He looked at the flying sled. “Unregistered animus, huh? That’s a severe charge. I’ll have to haul your tail before a court.” “Jelly Bowl” laughed again. “Don’t worry. I am indeed an animus, and it did indeed drive me insane. But it drove me insane in such a special way it made it extremely cheerful and friendly! Now I use my powers to deliver gifts to dragons!” The SkyWing flicked on his artificial mind-link. He informed the leaders of the tribes, ''We’ve got another lunatic who happens to be an animus and claims he’s here to deliver presents. Is everyone alright with me clearing him for access to all tribes? '' One by one, the different tribes’ leaders voiced their approval. The SkyWing said, resignedly, “Alright, ‘Jelly Bowl,’ you’re cleared. We might as well accompany you to make sure you accomplish your deranged mission. Not like we’ve got anything else to do tonight.” They did so, and within five minutes, the artificial mind-link was lit up with messages. Members of every tribe joined the SkyWings in escorting “Jelly Bowl” to the different kingdoms. Bizarrely enough, it turned out he actually was delivering gifts to random dragons. The biggest thing that the SkyWing leader noticed was that some of the gifts were very odd. One of the NightWing leaders, Morrowseer, he thought his name was, got kissed by Blister, the SandWing diarch. A SkyWing with too much fire got to have a dream which showed her life as if her mother had fled from her kingdom with both her dragonets. A MudWing got a huge pile of food. A SeaWing noble got intermarried into the royal family. It was strange what dragons wanted, but it was clear they all loved their gifts. Thus began the yearly tradition of a military alliance accompanying a lunatic animus around Pyrrhia to give away bizarre items and feats for free. Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)